La enfermedad
by Luty Malfoy
Summary: Es raro cuantas cosas pueden cambiar por un evento que parece tan poco importante, pero así fue como y ahora tienen todos que adaptarse a los acontecimientos. Por ahora un one shot extra largo pero no descarto la idea de que sea un fic de pocos capítulos. Reposteado por errores al teclear.
1. La enfermedad

**Escribí esto al principio porque mi novia me convenció de que esperara a que saliera el capítulo del lunes antes de escribir el siguiente capítulo de "Agua de río mezclada con mar" y la verdad es que no podía esperar tanto tiempo sin escribir nada.**

 **Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con las otras que estoy escribiendo, es un desahogo de creatividad, hice lo mismo en la sección de Harry Potter pero termino siendo algo de tres capítulos extra largos.**

 **Si lo leen todo, espero les guste y si no les gusta es una lástima, yo siempre estaré tratando de mejorar para hacer fics cada vez más placenteros o simplemente poner a los personajes en situaciones incomodas, que es lo que me parecía estaba haciendo en esta ocasión**

 **Sin más que decir, mi fic**

 **La enfermedad**

Stan siempre se consideró una persona con una salud envidiable, algo de lo que siempre estuvo orgulloso desde que tiene memoria, por eso había momentos en los que no se parecía cuidar tanto como debería. Él tenía una idea de ser indestructible, algo que se había creado por haber luchado tanto con un dinosaurio como con una gran cantidad de zombis, cosas de las cuales estaba muy orgulloso, por eso fue que no quiso gastar dinero en darse la vacuna contra la gripe, en gran parte por considerarlo un gasto idiota.

Todo esto para decir que se le había ocurrido ir al supermercado recién salido de la cama, con su musculosa, calzoncillos y pantuflas pero habiendo tenido la decencia de ponerse la bata que usa, coa que no abriga ni tapa demasiado, pero claro siendo verano él no tenía ganas de preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas.

Lo que no sabía era que por causa de las quejas de muchas personas del pueblo, el supermercado había puesto en funcionamiento el aire acondicionado, entre eso y los dos cambios de clima, es decir el entrar al frio del calor de afuera y volver al calor del frio que había dentro hizo que sin saber empezara a incubar una gripe.

Para aquellos que no saben una gripe a la edad que tiene nuestro protagonista es algo increíblemente peligroso. Los malo es que Stan es de las personas que no lo saben y por eso fue que dos días después y a pesar de sentirse como que se estaba muriendo, con estornudos, dolor de cabeza y más dolores musculares de los que estaba acostumbrado, a pesar de todo eso, fue a la cocina, como todas las mañanas a preparar la comida para su amada familia.

Lamentablemente no había llegado a preparar nada cuando se desmayara.

Ese ruido llamo la atención de sus sobrinos, quienes no sabiendo que hacer fueron en búsqueda de su otro tío abuelo.

Este no sabiendo que era lo que le pasaba a su hermano lo llevo al cuarto, donde lo puso en la cama y se quedó esperando a que despertara, realmente preocupado del estado de su hermano. Era demasiado raro verlo de esa forma.

Cuando se despertó trato de no mostrar lo preocupado que estaba realmente.

— Si te sentías tan mal no debiste haber ido a hacer el desayuno — le reto pero no con las ganas que habría querido.

— Tengo que hacer el desayuno para los niños, sino sus padres me matan — logró decir antes de que la tos le ganara y no pudiera decir nada más.

— Mabel ya se está encargando, ahora abre la boca que te tengo que medir la temperatura — le ordeno para luego ponerle el termómetro en la boca, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de estar haciendo eso, no podía parar de pensar en las muchas cosas que podría estar haciendo en su laboratorio en vez de estar haciendo de enfermero de su hermano.

Cuando el tiempo hubo pasado, le sacó el termómetro esperando que tuviera poca fiebre pero lo que vio lo asustó bastante, tenía treinta y nueve grados, eso era demasiado para una persona de la edad de Stan y por eso fue corriendo a buscar algo donde poner hielo y poner un paño para refrescar a su hermano.

La cosa era mucho más grave de lo que pensaba.

Le fue cambiando el paño cada vez que este se calentaba e hizo eso hasta que se le bajara un poco la fiebre y se quedara dormido.

Una vez que eso pasó salió del cuarto, con intención de dejar a su hermano dormir un rato.

Una vez fuera se tuvo que enfrentar a una muy asustada Mabel que lo bombardeaba de preguntas.

— ¿Qué le pasó, está bien, hay que llamar a una ambulancia, se va a morir? — estaba al borde de las lágrimas y eso le dolió mucho a Ford pero igual se obligó a calmarse antes de responderle.

— Esta bien, tenía un poco de fiebre pero ya se siente un poco mejor, creo que lo mejor sería si uno de los dos fuera a la farmacia a cómprale algo para la gripe que es lo que parece que tiene — lo decía con una aparente calma, pensaba que lo peor ya había pasado y con un remedo, bastantes líquidos y bastante cama se pondría como nuevo en unos pocos días. No era la primera vez que se enfermara de eso y seguramente no sería la última.

— ¿El tío Stan tiene gripe, no sería mejor llamar a un médico? — preguntó Dipper realmente preocupado, cosa que para Ford fue algo raro.

— Por el momento lo mejor es que vayas a comprarle medicamentos, no debe de ser tan grave y seguramente estará igual que siempre en poco tiempo — desde el punto de vista de Dipper, el tío abuelo Ford estaba siendo demasiado optimista y hasta se atrevería a decir un poco ignorante sobre el tema pero la verdad es que no tenía mucho tiempo que perder y decidió que lo mejor era ir a comprar lo que le había pedido.

Cuando estaba saliendo se encontró con Mabel, ella insistió en ir con él, en parte porque quería saber lo que estaba pasando y en parte porque quería comprarse algunos caramelos en la farmacia.

Por supuesto que no le iba a decir lo grave que podía ser una gripe para su tío pero él no se lo iba a tomar con la tranquilidad con la que se lo estaba tomando el tío abuelo Ford, que era de una forma algo molesta para él, era como si realmente no le importara su hermano, cosa que le costaba creer porque a pesar de todo lo que les pudo haber pasado en el pasado, eran hermanos y eso tenía que significar algo. Era como una ley no escrita de que eso tiene que tener un peso en las decisiones que los gemelos tengan que tomar.

Claro que eso en ese momento no tenía que importarle demasiado, estaba en una misión y esta era conseguir medicamentos para su tío, algo para hacerle sentir mejor y con lo cual se pudiera curar y así volver a ser la misma persona que era antes. En ese momento hasta sería capaz de ponerse alguno de los estúpidos disfraces de su tío con tal de que Stan estuviera bien, porque se iba a poner bien ¿no? Era imposible que su tío se muriera de algo tan poco impresionante como una gripe, sabía que podía pasar pero no le podía pasar a una persona como Stan, no este había peleado con un pterodáctilo, llegando a golpearlo en la cara, así que una gripe no era nada para él.

Con esos pensamientos que lo estaban de alguna forma reconfortando llegaron a la farmacia.

Había estado tan metido en su mundo que no escucho a lo que preguntó el farmacéutico, por suerte Mabel si y respondió por él.

El farmacéutico, era una persona de unos cuarenta años, con porte bastante serio, ojos marrones, pelo de un castaño claro, estaba usando una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir, los zapatos no se le veían pero se podía suponer que no eran zapatillas, y encima de la ropa estaba esa clásica bata de persona que trabaja en una farmacia, que es diferente de la que usan los doctores, más cercana a la que usan los dentistas pero blanca.

— Nosotros estamos bien, esto es para nuestro tío abuelo, él es el que tiene gripe — lo dijo ella con bastante tranquilidad, cosa que preocupó bastante al farmacéutico.

— Deben cuidarlo mucho porque una gripe en una persona de la edad de Stan es algo peligroso, si no mejora no duden en llamar a un doctor, ignoren si él no quiere, háganlo igual — esa era una de la "ventajas" de que estuvieran en un pueblo pequeño, todos se conocían entre todos, así que no era para nada raro que ese señor supiera como iba a actuar Stan de enterarse que tenía que ir al médico.

— Lo tendremos en cuenta, gracias por el consejo — dijo Dipper arrastrando a su hermana fuera de la farmacia porque esta se había quedado muy sorprendida cuando escuchara lo que el profesional les había dicho.

— ¿Tan grave puede ser? — preguntó mientras subía al carrito, de golpe su sweater con mariposas no era adecuado para la ocasión, por suerte tenía uno con una hermosa cruz roja, algo que le iba a servir más, porque estaba claro que iba a tener que hacer de enfermera de su tío.

Cuando llegaron vieron que estaban Ford y Soos hablando en la cocina, Soos estaba muy preocupado. Teniendo una abuela con la que vivía desde que fuera pequeño aparentemente tenía una mejor idea del peligro que pasaba Stan, pero aparentemente Ford lo estaba convenciendo de que podía no ser tan grave.

— En ese caso yo me puedo encargar de los tours, cosa mala porque no creo ser tan bueno como el señor Pines en eso — era la admiración que sentía por Stan lo que estaba mostrándose en su tono de voz, y si uno se fijaba bien podía verse lo que parecía ser algo rojo en su ojos, como su hubiera estado llorando un poco. Probablemente no se había tomado bien la noticia de que Stan estaba enfermo o se habría imaginado algo peor.

— Claro que puedes, no puede ser tan complicado lo que hace Stanley, seguramente hasta los niños lo pueden hacer — eso fue algo que realmente ofendió a Mabel y fue esta la que hablara, dando a conocer su presencia, estaba ella sola porque Dipper, mientras que los adultos estaban hablando había ido a buscar un vaso con agua y había ido a darle un remedio a su tío, pero estaba claro que tampoco le habría gustado escuchar eso.

— No es tan fácil, una vez nos dejó hacernos cargo y las cosas no salieron bien — ella estaba enojada de que hablaran de esa forma, si bien su tío abuelo era muy inteligente y podía hacer cosas sorprendente, eso no significaba que pudiera hablar tan mal de su otro tío, estaba siendo demasiado injusto y ella no lo iba a permitir.

— Ahora me voy a cambiar el sweater por uno que sirva para cuidar del tío Stan pero no quiero que vuelvas a hablar mal de él delante de mí, él está enfermo y no merece que hablen así de él — dicho eso se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto donde revisó su colección de sweaters para poder encontrar el que estaba buscando y cuando lo hizo se lo puso y volvió a bajar.

Una vez abajo fue a la cabaña donde ayudó con todo lo que pudo, por su parte Dipper tuvo que obligar a Stan a quedarse en la cama porque este estaba más que seguro que no quería volver a repetir lo que paso la última vez que Mabel estuvo a cargo. Fueron tres días de perdido en lo que se refiere a plata, porque solo lograron ganar un dólar y las cuentas tuvieron que ser pagadas, eso sin contar reponer lo que se había vendido y los sueldos de sus dos empleados, los cuales no habrían ayudado mucho pero esa no es razón para no pagarles.

El único que no parecía demasiado alertado con lo que estaba pasando era Stanford, quien se volvió a su laboratorio en cuanto vio que todo estaba más o menos arreglado y que podían seguir sin él, eso y que no quería estar relacionado con nada que tuviera que ver con esa abominación que su hermano había hecho en su casa. Realmente no podía esperar a que el verano terminara, para poder deshacerse de ella.

Pensando en eso no volvió a subir hasta la hora del almuerzo y cuando lo hizo pudo escuchar que había una gran conmoción en la cocina y lo que vio no era algo que se esperara.

Estaba Stanley sentado con cara de enojo y los chicos hablando con él en forma de regaño, estaba con su camiseta y calzoncillos, como si no estuviera enfermo. Eso explicaba un poco el enojo pero creyó que estaban exagerando un poco.

— Tío Stan, no es seguro que estés fuera de la cama, tienes que volver, en cuanto sepamos cuanta fiebre tienes te vuelves a la cama en seguida — le estaba retando y este no parecía reaccionar demasiado a lo que estaba pasando.

Claro que el termómetro en la boca estaba evitando que él respondiera pero en el segundo en el que se lo sacaron empezó a hablar, la voz sonaba más ronca que de costumbre, cosa esperable por la gripe que tenía.

— Tengo que trabajar, este lugar se caerá a pedazos sin mí para que lo cuide, tengo que juntar plata, es lo que tengo que hacer — sonaba muy decidido y hasta trato pararse pero Mabel lo agarro lo más fuerte que pudo del brazo y gracias a su falta de fuerzas por la enfermedad pudo hacer que se sentara.

Mientras que pasaba eso Stanford se a ver que estaban preparando y esperando poder ayudar un poco en lo que era la preparación del almuerzo, cosa que estaban ignorando por retar a su hermano.

Por suerte los fideos estaban ya listos y la salsa no se había quemado, ¿Por qué estaban haciendo eso en lugar de sándwiches? Era algo que no entendía pero la verdad no entendía pero esta comida le gustaba más, era algo más alimenticio que unos simples sándwiches.

Estaba tan ocupado haciendo eso que se asustó al escuchar la exclamación de Dipper, Stanley seguía con los mismos treinta y nueve grados de fiebre y eso hacía que fuera demasiado peligroso que estuviera fuera de la cama.

No lo había notado pero lo ojos de este estaban de un color algo rojo, al igual que su nariz, la cual estaba tratando de limpiar de mucosidad, nada raro para una persona que esta con Gripe.

— Después de que coma se va a la cama y listo — dijo Stanford y muchas de las personas que estaban en la cocina lo miraron mal, cosa que estaba pasando cada vez más seguido y no entendía el porqué.

— Me parece raro que no entienda lo peligroso que puede ser la gripe para el señor Pines, señor Pines — dijo Soos quien no sabía bien como llamar a Ford y por eso lo llamaba de esa forma tan formal.

— La verdad es que no creo que se ponga peor pero si llega a pasar vamos a tener que llevarlo al hospital, cosa que espero no pase — estaba preocupándose más pero no demasiado, no quería meter a más personas en algo que se podía solucionar si su estúpido hermano no saliera de la cama para hacerse l mártir.

— Claro que no voy a ir al hospital, esos buitres solo les interesa sacarme dinero y más porque no tengo seguro — Ford estaba por retarle por ser tan idiota de no tener seguro pero la verdad es que él tampoco lo había tenido, habiendo preferido curarse a sí mismo, creyendo que nada grave le podía pasar, las pocas veces que pasaba iba al médico pero eran las menos.

—Mientras que no sea tan grave, lo mejor es que se quede en la casa, donde lo vamos a poder vigilar — fue lo que sentenció Ford y aunque mucho no les gustó nadie se opuso, era el mayor y supuestamente el más responsable, tenía que tener una idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

De esa forma Stanley fue enviado a la cama a descansar con algunas de sus revistas y libros favoritos, lo último sorprendió bastante a Ford pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto, sabía que su hermano estaba demasiado mal como para empezar una pelea con él.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora de cerrar la cabaña era más que aparente que las ganancias no habían sido tan buenas como lo que estaban acostumbrados, aunque les doliera a los chicos, la gente venía a ver a Stanley, este era admirado por muchos y no era bueno para el negocio que este no estuviera para hacer los tours.

Por eso se iban a tener que esforzar en que el mejorara, era algo que sonaba muy egoísta pero era lo que tenían que hacer, claro que había una segunda opción pero esa no era tan buena. La opción era que Stanford tomara su lugar pero eso era algo que estaban más que seguros que el científico no podría hacer.

Claro que esa noche fue cuando todo se complicó, lo encontraron en la cama muy traspirado y sabían que eso no era bueno para él.

Eso fue algo de lo que se dieron cuenta los chicos cuando lo fueron a ver antes de irse a dormir, estando muy preocupados por el estado de su tío. Trataron de que se parara para llevarlo al baño y que se bañara solo pero eso fue algo que no se logró. Como primera solución estaba la de pedir ayuda al tío abuelo Ford pero decidieron ir contra la cosa más práctica y llamar por teléfono a Soos, persona que a pesar de no ser la más astuta del pueblo, podía tener alguna idea de cómo ayudar, eso y que por el amor que profesaba hacia Stan, estaba claro que haría cualquier cosa por él, ya hasta se los había dicho por lo menos una vez.

No tardó en llegar y estaba llevando en su camioneta una especie de banquito, cosa que extraño a los gemelos pero este le explicó que era algo que había comprado por recomendación del médico, que lo había tenido que usar cuando su abuelita fuera operada de la cadera, que iban a tener que bañar a Stan sentado.

Esa idea no les gustó a ninguno de los dos y fue por eso que Soos se ofreció a hacerlo, la verdad es que no le importaba y de esa forma iba a poder hacer algo más por su tan querido jefe.

De esa forma Stan fue bañado, Soos tuvo que ignorar las protestas de este, en especial cuando lo tuvo que desvestir pero al final lo logró, realmente no le importaba hacer ese tipo de cosas y hasta tuvo que rechazar un supuesto aumento que los gemelos le habían prometido que obligarían a Stan a darle.

Después de eso las cosas no fueron mucho mejor, había momentos en los que parecía que estaba mejorando pero al poco tiempo volvía a recaer y eso los asustaba mucho pero en ningún momento se pensó en llevarlo al hospital, aparentemente la enfermedad no era lo suficientemente grave para eso.

De esa forma fue que llegaron al momento en el que la fiebre de Stan estuvo en cuarenta grados y fue en ese momento en el que y sin preguntarle a Ford llamaron a la ambulancia.

Esta fue a la cabaña al cabo de unas horas y se lo llevaron al hospital más cercano, llevándose a los niños con él, como este no sabía llamaron a Soos para que los acompañara.

Eso fue porque todo había pasado muy temprano en la mañana, los niños habían tenido problemas para dormir, en especial Dipper y este había ido a ver como estaba su tío, al ver que estaba volando en fiebre, primero llamo a la ambulancia y después llamo a Soos, que para sorpresa de todos llegó antes.

Así fue como se encontraban en el hospital no sabiendo que poner en la ficha, eso fue hasta que Soos llenara muchas de las cosas, algunas tuvo que admitir que no sabía pero eso se podía investigar, preguntarle a Stan cuando este despertara.

No se pudieron quedar mucho porque el tiempo de visitas era limitado y sabían que no podrían pagar para que uno de ellos se quedara, por eso se tuvieron que ir.

Eso y que tenían que contarle a Ford que estaba pasando.

* * *

El mencionado había salido del sótano una hora después de que ellos se fueran y lo primero que pudo notar fue el silencio en el que la casa estaba inmerso, era un silencio demasiado fuera de lo común y más teniendo en cuenta la hora porque en pocos minutos iban a tener que abrir esa maldita trampa de turistas y aprovecharse de los pobres que se les ocurriera ir a ver qué era lo que el lugar tenía para ofrecer, que desde el punto de vista del científico no era casi nada.

Fue a la cocina, donde esperaba encontrar a los niños y a Stanley un poco recuperado pero lo que encontró fue una nota de Mabel diciendo:

Querido tío abuelo Stanford:

Fuimos al hospital porque el tío Stan estaba muy enfermo, no te preocupes que Soos está con nosotros

Estamos yendo con Soos porque no creemos que tu consideres esto serio, cosa que si es.

Dipper y Mabel.

Se notaba que la nota había sido escrita por sus dos sobrinos no solamente por el cambio abrupto de letra sino también por el tono de la nota, aparentemente Dipper estaba enojado con él pero no sabía bien porque, las cosas con él habían estado yendo bien, bueno estaba el incidente del juego de CC y más C pero eso no era algo como para que lo odiara toda la vida, por lo menos así era como él lo veía, eso y que había sido más culpa de Stanley pero en ese momento, con él enfermo suponía que no podía echarle la culpa porque lo defenderían a muerte.

Tuvo tiempo de tomarse una taza de café y hasta algunas tostadas antes de que los niños llegaran con Soos y ahí pudo interrogarlos.

— ¿Cómo esta Stan? — fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar, sabía que no era la cosa más inteligente pero realmente estaba preocupado por su hermano, podía ser un idiota pero eso no lo hacía menos familia.

— Está un poco mejor, vinimos a buscar unas frazadas para pasar la noche en el hospital, aunque sea en la sala de espera — dijo Dipper y se fue para su cuarto dejando a Ford a solas con Mabel, porque Soos se fue al cuarto de Stan a buscarle algunas cosas que le pudieran llegar a ser útiles.

— No sabía que te importara tanto el tío Stan, Tío abuelo Stanford — lo estaba llamando por su nombre completo cuando el recordaba pedirle que lo llamara Ford pero en lugar de preguntar eso decidió preguntar otra cosa.

— ¿Por qué me acusas de que no me preocupe mi hermano? Sé que no nos estamos llevando bien pero no es para que me acuses de eso.

— Escuche la charla que tuvieron cuando volviste del portal, sé que lo vas a echar cuando el verano termine — dijo ella enojada y con mucha tristeza, se notaba que estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban a brotar de sus ojos.

— Yo no dije nada de eso y lo que dije, estoy en todo mi derecho a pedirle que deje de usar mi nombre, Dios sabe la mala reputación que debo de tener por culpa de ese descerebrado — Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado brusco con su forma de hablar pero estaba al mismo tiempo feliz de no haber insultado delante de ella, cosa que estaba más que seguro que nadie apreciaría y lo haría quedar más como un desgraciado.

— ¿Y lo de la cabaña del misterio? — preguntó ella ofendida de que dudaran de su inteligencia.

— Es una burla a mis investigaciones, está claro que se tiene que cerrar, es lo primero que haga en cuanto termine el verano, no tiene por qué estar aquí, esta es mi casa y no tengo porque defender lo que hare con ella — eso enojo mucho a Mabel quien patio el piso harta.

— Eres un pésimo hermano y si no quieres que Stan se quede aquí, se ira con nosotros, estoy seguro de que mis papás van a estar más que felices de que vaya a vivir con nosotros porque ellos quieres mucho al tío — había cosas que su tío abuelo no sabía, eran cosas que tenían que ver con la relación de su tío con los otros miembros de la familia, como lo es el padre de los chicos.

— Ellos piensan que él es yo, no creo que estén muy felices de saber lo que tu tío estuvo haciendo y como les mintió — sabía que no era bueno discutir con una niña de doce años pero no podía obligarse a parar.

— Eso lo veremos — y no pudo decir más porque en ese momento estaba bajando Dipper con las cosas que buscara del cuarto y Soos se hizo notar, habiendo estado parado en el marco de la puerta no animándose a interrumpir la pelea entre el tío abuelo y su sobrina nieta.

— Mejor vayámonos, así vamos a poder vigilar mejor a Stan y vamos a estar ahí cuando despierte y asegurarnos de que no trate de escapar — no le tenía mucha fe a su tío pero lo quería lo suficiente como para tratar de dormir en una de esas sillas de plástico con una frazada siendo lo único que se llevaran.

Dicho eso miro a Ford quien mirando a otro lado respondió a la pregunta que le estaba haciendo con la mirada.

— Mejor vayan ustedes, yo me quedo para que la casa no este sola, mañana puedes venir Soos a encargarte del negocio, este tema con el hospital seguro será caro — la verdad es que le daba miedo enfrentarse al médico pero no tenía ganas de explicar el porqué de eso, ya se estaba sorprendiendo a si mismo al poder hablarle a él.

— No tiene por qué preocuparse, mañana estaré aquí para trabajar como todos los días, después de asegurarme de que el señor Pines este bien — dicho eso todos fueron a la camioneta de Soos para ser llevados al hospital.

En el hospital estuvieron durmiendo en las sillas hasta que uno de los médicos se apiadó de ellos y a escondidas lo metió en donde estaba su tío y los dejos dormir en la cama que estaba al lado de la de él, la verdad es que de alguna forma muchas personas admiraban a Stan, porque gracias a él ese pueblo era visitado por turistas, estaba claro que el pueblo no tenía nada más que ofrecer y gracias a eso muchos negocios se estaban manteniendo. Así que de una forma egoísta estaba ayudando a muchas personas, entre ellas a uno de los hermanos del médico que era el dueño de un pequeño restaurante mexicano el cual siempre tenía algún turista con alguna playera o cosa de la cabaña del misterio, por lo que siempre quiso hacer algo por él, además de que al ser un pueblo pequeño se pueden dar a veces esos lujos, solo para ayudar más a la gente, de ser médico para ser rico, estaría trabajando en alguna gran ciudad y no en un pueblito en el medio de la nada, como lo era Gravity Falls.

De esa forma fueron despertados por una enfermera al día siguiente que les dio chocolatada, la cual Dipper estaba a punto de rechazar pero esta insistió diciendo que era un regalo de su parte por haber sido tan buenos sobrinos y haberse quedado toda la noche vigilando a su tío.

* * *

Sin que lo supieran la voz se había corrido por el pueblo realmente rápido y la tarde de ese mismo día, mientras que estaban cerrando la cabaña, vieron a Pacifica que estaba entrando al negocio, por la cara que tenía se notaba que no tenía ganas de estar ahí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Pacifica? — preguntó Dipper muy sorprendido, antes de que su hermana pudiera preguntar.

— Sé que tu tío está enfermo y voy a pagar los gasto médicos, de esa forma estaremos a mano y no tendré que pensar que les debo algo, cosa que realmente odio — Dipper no pudo decir nada porque Mabel ya la estaba abrazando, y zarandeando de un lado para el otro, cosa que a la niña rica le molestaba mucho y trató con todas sus fuerza de parar pero no pudo porque Mabel es más fuerte.

Cuando la soltó, Pacifica se alojó de esta, arreglándose la ropa antes de hablar.

— La verdad es que solo vine a decirles algo que ya está arreglado y a pedirles que no le digan a nadie lo que estoy haciendo porque me metería en problemas y no quiero — dicho eso se fue ignorando los agradecimientos de los gemelos.

Fue en ese momento en el que el teléfono sonó y Soos, quien era el que había estado más cerca porque estaba barriendo el piso atendió.

— Cabaña del misterio, aquí habla Soos, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? — dijo la frase que tenía que decir cada vez que atendía el teléfono, en alguna cosa tenían que sonar serios, eso era algo que hasta Soos tenía en claro.

— Soy Alexander Pines y me gustaría hablar con mi tío Stan — dijo sonando serio, Alexander Pines, era el nombre del padre de Mabel y Dipper, era una persona muy sería, que trabajaba en una empresa de computadoras y la cual amaba mucho a su tío porque lo recordaba con cariño de cuando él mismo había sido niño.

Tenía el pelo castaño, del mismo tono del que había tenido su tío Stan y los ojos eran marones, tenía muchos rasgos de la familia Pines pero la forma del pelo era más parecida a la de su madre, es decir que era menos desarreglado que el estilo de sus hijos y otros familiares.

— Por el momento él no puede hablar pero si quiere puede hablar con Mabel o Dipper, porque el otro señor Pines está ocupado ahora — eso había sido algo que no se esperara pero teniendo en cuanta la carta de Mabel que había recibido y la cual no se habían creído mucho, podía ser que en ese lugar estuvieran pasando cosas más serias de lo que él pensaba.

— Por favor, pásame con Dipper — dijo tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando y aprovecho el momento de espera para contarle a su esposa, Tiffany. Ella era una mujer que tenía el cabello de color castaño claro, ojos marrones, al igual que su esposo y era una persona bastante tranquila la cual había aprendido a querer las excentricidades que estaban relacionadas con los Pines, por eso alentaba a su hija a mostrar su lado creativo lo más que pudiera.

— Hola papá, es raro que llames por teléfono ¿Pasó algo? — tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, cosa que era bastante más fácil cuando sabía que su tío ya tenía todo lo relacionado con el hospital pagado.

— No, pero quiero saber que está pasando, porque Soos estaba hablando de otro señor Pines y porque tu tío no puede atender el teléfono — se notaba lo preocupado que estaba.

— La verdad es que aunque te cuente no me ibas a creer pero el tema es que el tío Stan tiene gripe y está en el hospital pero no te preocupes que una chica de una familia rica se está ofreciendo a pagar por todo — eso sonaba raro hasta para Dipper pero era una de las cosas menos raras que le pasara en ese pueblo y por eso no le estaba dando importancia.

— ¿Tu tío está en el hospital y no nos avisaron, cómo esta él y donde esta esté otro tío del que Mabel nos contó en su última carta? — eso lo dijo con tono de enojo, las cosas que estaban pasando en donde estaban sus hijos eran serias y tenía derecho a entender lo que pasaba.

Dipper se quedó mirando a su hermana cuando escuchara eso y no entendiendo lo que pasaba, esta le sacó el teléfono para poder hablar ella con su papá.

— Hola papá, ¿Qué paso que Dipper se me quedó mirando raro? — no entendía lo que estaba pasando por solo haber estado escuchando lo que decía Dipper.

— ¿Mabel, es verdad lo que escribiste, de qué un tío tuyo salió de un portal? — esperaba que su hija le dijera que no, que era algo que había inventado pero esta le dijo un rotundo si.

— ¿Dónde está, por qué no fue él el que atendiera el teléfono? — se estaba molestando cada vez más.

— Esta en su laboratorio, no sale mucho de ahí porque está ocupado haciendo cosas científicas y dijo que cuando termine el verano va a hacer que el tío Stan cierre la cabaña del misterio — eso fue lo que menos quería escuchar y fue gracias a eso que tomo una decisión que no había planeado tener que tomar.

— No te preocupes, ya vamos a ir para allá, vamos a llegar, vamos a ir en avión a Salem y de ahí se alquilaran un auto y en algunas horas estarán ahí — eso mucho no le gustó a Mabel pero tenía muchas ganas de ver a sus papás y poder contarles todo lo que había pasado ese verano pero sabiendo que le iban a creer, cosa que no estaba tan segura antes.

— Vamos a estar acá tratando de hacer que la cabaña gane mucha plata, eso podrá al tío Stan feliz — dijo ella sonriente, realmente la felicidad de su tío era importante para ella.

Decir que Stanford no estaba feliz cuando le contaron lo que estaba por pasar es aclarar cosas que no tienen sentido, estaba realmente enojado por lo que habían hecho a sus espaldas, porque su sobrino no había pedido hablar con él y ahora se iba a ver obligado a explicar las cosas que había hecho su hermano en su lugar o peor, porque este había tomado su lugar para empezar.

La verdad es que las cosas con la familia no habían quedado bien, después de no haber logrado entrar en la universidad soñada, su padres se volvieron mucho más exigentes con él y lo peor fue cuando descubrió que nada de lo que había logrado en la secundaria tenía un valor real porque no se había tomado el tiempo de unirse a ningún club ni había hecho nada extracurricular, como ayudar a limpiar las playas o alguna cosa por el estilo. Era realmente doloroso ver como todos los otros aspirantes habían estado en la banda de la escuela, en el equipo de algún deporte, hasta los que habían estado en el club de ajedrez tenían más posibilidades que él.

Es decir que el tiempo que había pasado con su hermano reparando ese horrible bote habían sido momentos en los que pudo haber estado haciendo cosas que realmente lo beneficiaran y ya el tiempo había sido perdido, ya no podía volver atrás y no perder el tiempo.

Por eso terminó en la peor universidad, por eso fue que sus padres ya no le quisieron hablar y por eso fue que se fue a Gravity Falls, para no tener que ver a su familia, para que estos no le pidieran parte de la plata que se había ganado con tanto trabajo, pero en ese momento estaban yendo a su casa, su sobrino y la esposa de este, bueno, él no tenía por qué soportarlos, se iría a su laboratorio y no saldría, no tenía la obligación de hacerlo.

Con esa decisión, en el momento en el que terminó de comer se volvió a su laboratorio y los niños se fueron a dormir. Para poder despertarse le habían robado el reloj despertador a su tío, cosa que les hacía sentir extrañamente responsables y les gustaba, estaban seguros que después nadie más los iba a poder tratar como niños.

* * *

Los padres de los gemelos llegaron muy cerca de la hora de abrir la tienda, entraron con curiosidad, buscando a sus hijos y cuando los encontraron dejaron los bolsos olvidados cerca de la entrada de la tienda y los fueron a abrazar.

Les sorprendió q la historia el papá de los chicos se la conocía, pero estaba claro que había escuchado la versión que estuvieran mucho más tranquilos de lo que esperaban y ellos les explicaron que el tío Stan estaba mejorando bastante, cosa que para ellos era suficiente.

Una vez que se aseguraran de eso, preguntaron por el "otro tío" y eso llevo a muchas explicaciones.

Alguna parte de su familia, en la cual su tío quedaba como un ser más que despreciable.

Fue algo sorpresivo, en especial cuando pusieron un código en una máquina de dulces, cosa que hizo que esta máquina actuara como una puerta que llevaba a unas escaleras, que daban a un ascensor y con este bajaron varios pisos llegando a un laboratorio lleno de máquinas donde había una personas escribiendo cosas en un libro y que al escuchar el ruido del ascensor se dio vuelta y los miro entre sorprendido y asustado.

— ¿No tendrían que estar yendo a ver a Stan al hospital? — preguntó no queriendo hablar con su sobrino o la esposa de este.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que nos vas a decir? Pensé que estarías un poco feliz de conocer a tu sobrino después de tantos años — dijo Alex más que decepcionado con la actitud de ese tipo. No le gustaba pensar que eran parientes.

— No sé qué es lo que quieres que les diga, si soy tu tío Stanford, el verdadero, no el que decía serlo, no tengo porque explicarme a ustedes — estaba enojado de que lo fueran a interrogar.

— ¿Si quieres podemos ir todos juntos a ver a tu hermano al hospital? Así te aseguras de que este bien — dijo Tiffany tratando de sonar más tranquila que su esposo, esperando que fuera razonable y quisiera ir con ellos.

— La verdad es que prefiero no ir, puede llevar a muchas preguntas que no quiero responder — antes muerto a decir que su nombre era Stanley nada bueno había salido de la personas que lo usara originalmente.

— Me sorprende que seas tan frío con tu hermano pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, cuando tu hermano se cure nos lo llevaremos lejos de ti y no vas a tener que preocuparte por nada pero si te tengo que ser sincero por lo que estuve viendo hasta ahora, es él el que te está manteniendo por el momento, porque él está trabajando mientras que tu estás aquí encerrado — le estaba perdiendo cada vez más cariño a su tío, quien ni siquiera se había parado de su silla cuando entraran, solo la había dado vuelta.

— Me sorprende que no estés enojado con él, estamos hablando de la persona que te mintió, te dijo que era alguien que no era, ¿Eso no te enoja en lo absoluto? — Ford quería entender realmente quería poder entender que era lo que le pasaba a su sobrino por la cabeza.

— Mejor vayamos al hospital papá — dijo Dipper que ya se había hartado de escuchar esa charla. Charla que le había hecho dudar cuan bueno era su tío abuelo Ford.

— Seguro al tío le encantará verlos — dijo Mabel con su optimismo de siempre.

— Los chicos tienen razón, mejor vayamos a ver a Stan — dijo la madre de los chicos pero Alex no se iba a ir sin decirle una última cosa a su tío.

— La verdad es que siempre sospeche que él no era Stanford, siempre me habían dicho que tu eras una persona seria, la cual no perdía su tiempo en idioteces, la cual me iba a enseñar lo que era el trabajo duro y la persona que conocí cuando vine en esos veranos cuando era más pequeño era una persona muy divertida, si tenía que trabajar pero al mismo tiempo siempre podíamos hacer cosas que eran divertidas, por eso es que los chicos están aquí para poder pasar un verano divertido, es una lástima que no haya salido de esa forma — dicho eso se fueron, dejaron a Ford con ganas de decirles que no todo en la vida era diversión y cuanto antes aprendieran eso menos desilusiones se iban a llevar en la vida, como le había pasado a él y a su hermano.

Para Alex todo ese viaje estaba siendo bastante desilusionante.

* * *

Llegaron al hospital y se sorprendieron bastante al ver que Stan estaba en un cuarto para él solo pero después recordaron que todo estaba siendo pagado por una familia rica y decidieron que no les importaba.

Lo que les importaba era la persona que estaba acostada en la cama, mirando la televisión, viendo ese programa sobre el pato que le gustaba tanto a él como a su sobrina.

Cuando notó que estaban allí, apagó la tele y los vio sorprendido, no se esperaba a su sobrino ahí y menos con su esposa.

— ¿Qué hacen todos acá, le paso algo a la cabaña? — preguntó bastante asustado no sabiendo que esperar y menos se esperó que todos fueran a abrazarlo juntos.

— No pasó nada Stan, solo que los chicos nos contaron que estabas en el hospital y vinimos a verte, es bueno ver que ya estas bastante mejor — dijo Alex feliz mientras se separaba de su tío.

— Es bueno verte, Dios mío, cuanto creciste y que guapa estas Tiffany, ahora veo porque Mabel es tan tierna — estaba usando esa forma de hablar que usaba cuando trataba de estafar a alguien pero los adultos ya estaban acostumbrados a escucharlo hablar de esa forma y ya no les molestaba.

— Siempre tan halagador tío, nos preocupamos mucho cuando nos enteramos que estabas internado — tratando de no hablar de cómo habían visto a su otro tío y como se habían llevado mal con este y las pocas ganas que tenían de volver a verlo.

— No veo porque tengan que preocuparse, una gripe no me va a matar, soy mucho más fuerte que eso — estaba tratando de hacerse el fuerte pero no estaba tan sano y por eso cuando se golpeó el pecho, tosió un poco, cosa que preocupo a las demás que estaban en el cuarto pero duro poco.

— Claro que tenemos que preocuparnos, eres parte de la familia, no te vemos demasiado seguido pero seguramente no te importara que estemos aquí unos días, por lo menos mientras que estés en el hospital, hasta te podría ayudar con el negocio, no creo que esa persona del sótano vaya a hacer mucho — eso sorprendió mucho a Stan que se asustó tanto que Tiffany tuvo que ir a calmarlo lo mejor que pudo.

— No estamos enojado contigo, seguramente tenías muy buenas razones para hacer lo que hiciste y la verdad es que cuando escuche la historia lo que pensé fue, "que idiota fue el papá de Stan para echarlo tan joven por un error", yo sé que nunca le haría eso a ninguno de mis hijos — siempre había odiado a Filbrick Pines y siempre agradeció no haberlo conocido en persona o le habría dicho más de algunas verdades, poniéndose de la de Stan.

— Esperaba que lo estuvieran y puedo entender si quieren llevarse a los niños antes, la verdad es que Ford es mucho mejor ejemplo que yo para ellos y no me extrañaría que quisieran que aprendieran algo de él — se estaba sintiendo como una basura mientras que decía eso y fue el abrazo de Mabel lo que lo calmo un poco.

— No te pongas mal, el tío abuelo Ford es muy inteligente y hace cosas geniales pero tu eres mejor persona que él, ¿No es así Dipper? — buscando apoyo de su hermano que no había dicho nada desde que entraran y estaba sentado en la cama de su tío al igual que su hermana pero del lado opuesto a esta, es decir a la derecha de este.

— La verdad es que eres el mejor tío del mundo y me encantaría que vinieras a vivir con nosotros a California — estaba bastante entusiasmado con la idea, no tanto como Mabel pero aun así estaba emocionado.

— No tienen por qué pensar en eso, yo me pienso quedar en la cabaña, tengo mi negocio y no tengo porque irme a ningún lado — notándose que no sabía lo que las otras personas del cuarto sabían.

— Yo escuche cuando discutieron y les conté como el tío abuelo Stanford va a hacer que cierres la cabaña al final del verano — lo dijo mirando hacia abajo y Stan no supo que responder antes eso.

— La verdad es que tiene razón en querer que le devuelva todo, nunca tuve derecho a tomarlo, son sus cosas — término diciendo con una sonrisa bastante falsa.

— Por eso te vas a venir a vivir con nosotros, no tiene que ser ahora mismo pero cuando el verano termine puedes hacerlo — dijo Alex y fue en ese momento en el que la enfermera entró para decirles que el tiempo de visita había terminado, que si se querían quedar, tenía que ser uno y tenían que preparar la cama.

Se negaron y fueron a la cabaña.

La enfermera escucho como cuando se iban le decían que no se preocupara, que lo iba a pasar bien en California y no le gustó mucho eso.

Contó eso a otras enfermeras y así fue como se corrió la voz de que el señor misterio estaba planeando irse del pueblo y las reacciones fueron muy variadas:

Estaban los que lo odiaban y estaban felices que se fuera, los que no les importaba lo que ese viejo hiciera y los que sabían que sin él y sus atracciones el pueblo volvería a ser un lugar muerto y extremadamente aburrido, las mejores fiestas se habían llevado a cabo ahí, sin contar la feria, que no era de la mejor calidad pero era algo.

Por eso fue que en los últimos días de que estuviera en el hospital y con intención de que pensara en quedarse, le mandaron algunos regalos de parte de algunos de los negocios de la zona. Los regalos iban desde repuestos de neumáticos a comida, pasando por cosas que decían ser para su sobrina nieta o la esposa de su sobrino, cosa que le dio gracia pero no rechazo nada, nunca había rechazado nada gratis y no veía porque empezar en ese momento.

No le gustó nada eso de que lo sacaran en una silla de ruedas del hospital pero le dijeron que era procedimiento y se tuvo que dejar llevar.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña notó que no había turistas pero el enojo se le fue cuando vio la pancarta que le estaba dando la bienvenida, era algo muy emotivo y hasta tuvo que contenerse las ganas de llorar, lo único que lo habría hecho perfecto habría sido de haber estado Ford, pero eso era pedir demasiado, siempre era pedir demasiado cuando estaba relacionado con Ford, era como si estuvieran malditos a no poder llevarse bien.

Pero eso no le importaba en ese momento, lo que le importaba era que sabía que su familia lo quería y que sin importar que iba a tener un lugar donde caer muerto cuando el verano terminara.

Por el momento iba a disfrutar que todos parecían quererlo y a diferencia de cuando era chico, ahora sabía que era parte de la familia y que no importara las idioteces que hiciera ellos siempre lo iban a amar, por lo menos la parte de la familia que le importaba.

Con lo que respecta a Soos y a Wendy no podía hacer mucho más que desearles lo mejor y probablemente si se le ocurría un negocio en California podía llamar a Soos, sabiendo que este iría corriendo y que Wendy se las podía ingeniar.

Si, las cosas prometían estar mejor para Stanley Pines.

 **Sé que el final no es lo mejor que haya hecho pero me fui quedando sin ideas, espero les guste lo que escribí y acepto cualquier tipo de quejas, desde el largo, la temática a hasta como llegue a manejar a algún personaje.**

 **No todos los reviews tienen que ser para halagos, yo los uso para demostrar mi enojo ante algo.**


	2. Cosas del pasado

**Vengo a poner una segunda parte a lo que había escrito, me gusta esta historia pero siempre pensé que habían quedado huecos en la historia.**

 **A llenarlos.**

 **Cosas del pasado**.

Sherman Pines fue un padre a la edad de veinte años, no estaba planeado y la verdad es que le complico mucho la vida pero por suerte ya había conseguido un trabajo como mecánico en el pueblo donde vivía. Eso no trajo nada de gloria a la familia y la verdad es que no esperaba conseguirla pero aun así las cosas que le decía su papá le dolían bastantes y más cuando lo comparaba con su hermano menor, uno de los hermanos menores que tenía, Stanford. No era que lo odiara pero la verdad es que siempre se llevó mejor con su otro hermano menor, Stanley y eso que nunca jugaron mucho porque esos dos gemelos siempre habían sido propensos a aislarse de la familia, jugando solos y yendo a la playa a hacer lo que se les diera la gana.

Sherman tenía un parecido físico al padre más grande que el que tenían sus hermanos y a diferencia de estos, él había heredado unos ojos color miel de alguna abuela de la cual no se acuerda.

Lamentablemente él había estado ocupado el día en el que echaran a Stanley de la casa y por eso fue que no supo bien lo que había pasado. Supo lo que le contaron y la verdad es que le costaba creer que Stanley pudiera sabotear el sueño de su hermano de esa forma tan desalmada.

Después de eso tuvo que ver como su otro hermano dejaba la casa y por mucho que tratara de comunicarse con él por medio de cartas este nunca respondió.

lo sorprendente fue que varios años, unos cinco años después, consiguió el teléfono y le quiso informar, primero de que Filbrick estaba enfermo, después de que este estaba muerto tuvo que pasar lo mismo con su madre y no le gustó no poder contar con nadie de su familia afuera de Alex para compañía.

Con el tiempo se enteró de la muerte de Stanley, trato volver a llamar y para su sorpresa este le respondió el teléfono, la voz estaba más grave de lo que recordaba pero la verdad es que no le importó, estaba teniendo una relación con un miembro de su familia de forma amistosa, aunque sea solo por teléfono.

De esa forma pudo comunicarse con él y hablar, aparentemente la muerte de Stanley le había afectado bastante y aunque no podía ir al funeral, dejo en claro que de haber podido habría ido sin dudarlo, también se mostró muy interesado en Alexander, cosa que le pareció bastante raro pero no dijo nada, solo con ganas de que la relación con Stanford no se arruinara.

Las charlas no fueron muy frecuentes pero siempre que hablaba con él era como si hubiera perdido parte de esa seriedad que siempre había tenido, cosa que a Shermy le encantaba, lo tomó como que después de ya varios años había por fin aprendido a relajarse un poco, algo que Stan siempre había tratado de enseñarle.

Con el pasar del tiempo Shermy se empezó a preocupar por las actitudes de su hijo Alex, que a pesar de ser un chico brillante, muchas veces no mostraba muchas ganas de usar, cosa que hacía que se pareciera a sus dos tíos de una forma bastante ridícula, la inteligencia de uno y la vagancia del otro, cosa que no era para nada una buena combinación.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando vio una foto de su hermano Stanford el día de su graduación de secundaria y una idea fue a su mente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces agarro el teléfono y llamo a un número que marcaba bastante seguido pero que pertenecía a una persona con la que no se veía hace mucho.

— Hola, si está tratando de venderme algo le garantizo que no estoy interesado — era lo que casi siempre decía al responder el teléfono y nunca paraba de parecerle gracioso.

— No trato de venderte nada Stan, soy Shermy y te llamo para saber cómo estas ¿Sigues trabajando hasta caerte dormido? — esa era una de las cosas que más caracterizaba a Ford, el no saber cuándo parar con algo, se enviciaba demasiado fácil con la cosas y eso molestaba mucho, había habido solo una persona que lo pudiera parar y esta no estaba más en este mundo.

— No tan seguido, porque ahora trabajo en otras cosas, ¿Tu qué cuantas, cómo esta Alex? — sonaba genuinamente interesado en saber de su sobrino.

— Esta bien y eso me hace recordar porque te llame, lo que pasa es que Alex estaba pasando por una etapa de vagancia y me gustaría saber si podría pasar un mes contigo este verano, así aprende un poco de responsabilidad, cosa que a ti obviamente te sobra — era algo de familia, si quieres que hagan algo, la forma más efectiva es mediante halagos.

— Estamos con bastante trabajo aquí, no sería para nada un paseo por el parque, de eso te puedo garantizar — tratando de desalentarlo de que fuera, cosa que le parecía bastante rara pero no tenía ganas de discutir con su hermano menor, por lo menos no de ese tema.

— Por eso mismo quiero que vaya, la verdad es que Alex está demasiado haragán y quiero que le enseñes lo que es el trabajo duro, realmente está desperdiciando su potencial no haciendo nada por la casa — le molestaba, tanto como escuchar a los profesores de este decir "es tan inteligente pero no se esfuerza como debería" era algo que no le gustaba para nada, podría terminar como uno de sus hermanos menores y eso no era lo que quería para su hijo.

— Mándamelo pero después no quiero escuchar quejas de que lo estoy tratando demasiado mal o que lo hago trabajar demasiado — se notaba que estaba tratando de convencerlo, seguramente porque no quería que su sobrino le interrumpiera su trabajo, cosa que a Shermy le molestaba a más no poder, eran familia, eso tenía que ser más importante que su trabajo.

— No importa, es más te pido que lo hagas trabajar, ya tiene demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada en la casa — sabía que con eso le iba a dejar sin argumentos de porque no quería que su sobrino fuera a visitarlo.

— Si tanto quieres, ponlo en un autobús y avísame cuando llegara, de esa forma lo podré ir a buscar a la parada del autobús — ya rendido, no teniendo más argumentos que demostraran que era una mala idea y que Alex se tenía que quedar en casa.

Una vez convencido a su hermano, le dijo a Alex que preparara el bolso, tratando de no olvidarse nada porque era muy poco probable que le pudiera enviar algo y de hacerlo tardaría bastante.

A Alex la idea no le gustó para nada y fue de mala gana que preparara el bolso y les contara a sus amigos que era lo que le estaba pasando. Por suerte para él sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo y hasta le ayudaron tanto a insultar a su padre como a tratar de imaginarse que tipo de persona sería su tío.

Así fue que con una idea errónea de su Tío Alex fue a Gravity Falls, esperando tener uno de los veranos más aburridos de su vida, cosa que no pudo estar más lejos de lo que realmente paso y todo fue diferente a lo que esperaba desde el comienzo. La persona que lo estaba recibiendo tenía una corbata roja con signos de pregunta, una camisa blanca, unos pantalones de vestir y unos zapatos marrones, es decir no se podía ver más ridículo aunque tratara o por lo menos eso era lo que Alex pensaba.

Lo llevo a la cabaña donde le dijo cuál iba a ser su cuarto, el ático y después le mostró el negocio donde iba a hacer de cajero así él podía dedicarse a atender a los clientes como estos merecía, de una forma en la que les pudiera sacar todo el dinero que pudiera.

No hubo interminables horas de estudio ni trabajo agotador, era como cualquier otro trabajo de verano, nada demasiado cansado pero tampoco estaba mirando el techo todo el día.

Cualquier cosa Stan le pidió que le contara lo mucho que había estado trabajando y como había aprendido de responsabilidad antes de que se fuera, cosa que realmente había pasado, en especial al ver como su tío se había podido divertir con él sin descuidar su trabajo.

De esa forma se fue con una idea que nunca le había sido presentada, la de tratar de hacer el trabajo algo interesante e iba a tratar de aplicarlo en su vida diaria.

Desde ese día trato de estar lo más posible en contacto con su tío.

* * *

Pasados los años la preocupación por su tío fue en aumento porque llego a ser más fácil sacarle dinero que sacarlo a él de la casa, teniendo en cuenta lo avaro que era es decir mucho. Fue por eso que termino llevándolo a un Hospicio donde lo podían llegar a ayudar, no hay que decir que Stan no estaba para nada feliz de que lo llevaran a ese lugar.

Igual lo llevaron y Stan no ayudó mucho.

— Señor Pines dígame qué ve en esta imagen — mostrándole una de las famosas manchas de tinta, la cual es vista con demasiado poco interés antes de responder.

El psiquiatra que le había tocado era un hombre joven de unos veinticinco años de edad que siempre usaba un traje debajo de su bata blanca, su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos eran verdes, generalmente era una persona muy paciente pero se le complicaba con Stan.

— Es una mancha de tinta ¿Qué más puede ser? — odiaba que le hicieran esas pruebas, era como si lo trataran como idiota, cosa que realmente esperaba que no pasara, en especial cuando se estaba haciendo pasar por su hermano.

— Creí que ya le había dejado claro cómo funciona esto Stanford, tiene que decirme a que le recuerda esta mancha — se estaba cansando de lo poco que ayudaba, era más que frustrante pero le tenía que tener paciencia, era una de las mentes más brillantes, por lo menos eso era lo que le habían dicho y aunque sea por eso le tenía que ayudar, por mucho que lo quisiera matar.

— Yo tengo que volver a mi casa, tengo que cuidar de mi negocio y hay muchos experimentos que tengo que llevar a cabo — lo segundo sabía que era una gran mentira pero estaba como parte de la persona que simulaba ser y a la que no podía soportar no ver, solo quería verlo para pedirle perdón por todo lo que había pasado y de esa forma que su relación volviera a ser lo buena que había sido antes.

— Tiene que entender que lo que estamos haciendo aquí es por su bien nadie quiere atacarlo de ninguna manera, solo queremos ayudarle — conteniendo su ira lo más posible.

A pesar de eso lo terminaron dejando volver a su casa y desde entonces Stan trato de dejar el trabajo solo para las noches, de esa forma podía fingir que todo estaba bien durante el día y no volverían a tener la idea de meterlo en un lugar de ese tipo, cosa que le habría gustado tanto como regalar todo su dinero.

A diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban y seguramente piensan actualmente, el dinero no es para él, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado no podía evitar seguir juntando plata con la intención de ser aceptado algún día en su casa, que su padre le perdonara por lo que había hecho, todo eso sin tener en cuenta que se había declarado por muerto a Stanley Pines hacía ya bastante pero no paraba de tratar, eso y que la maquina siempre estaba requiriendo partes que no eran baratas.

* * *

Fue en una de sus llamadas semanales, esa que hacía para que no se preocuparan de él, que se había enterado que su sobrino iba a tener hijos. Eso lo alegró mucho pero al mismo tiempo le molestaba ser el que recibiera la noticia en lugar de su hermano, sentía que no se lo merecía.

— Acaban de nacer ayer y nos encantaría que vinieras a verlos, seguro que se van a poner muy felices de verte — eso le encantó, le gustaba mucho estar con su familia, lo iba a aprovechar cuanto pudiera.

Así fue como sin esperar más fue a donde estaba viviendo su sobrino, le dolía que Sherman Pines hubiera muerto un año antes en un accidente de coche pero eso le simplificaba mucho las cosas en lo que se refería ver a sus sobrinos nietos, no habría nadie que supiera que él no era quién decía ser.

Fue recibido con un fuerte abrazo por parte no solo de su sobrino sino de la esposa de este, a la cual halago como siempre hacía, ella sabía que no todo lo que decía era verdad pero le encantaba ver cómo se reía de las cosas que decía y no de él, como le había pasado en su infancia tan seguido.

— Muéstrenme a los monstruitos, si son tan hermosos como tu Tiffany, deben los monstruitos más hermosos del universo — eso hizo que sonrieran, no lo sabía Stan pero el que él estuviera con ellos de tan buen humor les alegraba mucho el día.

Con la felicidad del mundo siguió a los padres y lo llevaron a un cuarto donde solo había una cuna, cosa que le podría parecer raro a muchos pero no a Stan que siempre le habían contado que él mismo había compartido la cuna con su hermano. Parte porque su padre había sido un tacaño y parte porque ellos no soportaban estar separados.

— Niños vean a su tío abuelo Stan, Stan ellos son Dipper y Mabel — los presentó Alex sosteniendo cada niño en un brazo, ya era un experto en eso o por lo menos eso pensaba él.

— Me equivoque, no son tan hermosos como tú, son más hermosos — lo había dicho con tono serio y por eso se rieron cuando terminara la frase, igual les encantaba escucharlo hablar con sus chistes malos, era parte de su forma de ser, no concordaba con lo que le habían contado pero de ser así era mucho mejor esta versión que la original, por lo menos eso pensaba Alex.

Después pidió si podía sostener a los dos y los dejaron diciendo que le iban a preparar la leche a los chicos, eso y que querían que se pudiera relacionar con ellos sin que lo estuvieran vigilando. Como seguridad extra le pidieron que se sentara en una de las mecedoras para cuando los sostuviera. No era que no confiaran en él, solo que sabían que no tenía experiencia sosteniendo mellizos, que hubiera sido un gemelo no le da ese tipo de experiencias.

Cuando estuvo solo con los niños, habiendo esperado unos segundo para asegurarse de que no le escucharan y hablando en voz baja les dijo:

— Hola chicos, les digo esto porque sé que no lo van a poder recordar por mucho pero me llamo Stanley y aunque no me puedan llamar así les aseguro que siempre esteré cuando me necesiten y que nunca se van a poder deshacer de mi aunque quieran — fue en ese momento que escucho los pasos de los padres de los niños y dejó de hablar.

— ¿Qué les estabas diciendo tío Stan? — con una sonrisa a lo que este lo miro sonriendo igual antes de responder.

— Les estaba enseñando como hacer trampa en el póker, es algo que creo que todo el mundo debe de saber — lo dijo con su sonrisa ganadora, con lo que los padres sonrieron al tiempo que le sacaban a los bebés para alimentarlos.

— Sabes tío que no quiero que les enseñes esas cosas, por lo menos espera a que tengan la edad para poder sujetar un mazo de cartas y ahí podrás empezar las lecciones — dijo Tiffany en chiste sabiendo que su esposo había pasado por esas clases en alguno de los veranos en los que lo había ido a visitar, que no eran pocos.

— Te prometo esperar pero no que no lo haré — eso fue todo lo que le pidieron, no le iban a pedir más, no les parecía justo y Alex sabía que eso no les dañaría.

— Por el momento es mejor que duerman, déjame que te muestre tu cuarto que con le emoción de que vieras a los niños no te lo mostramos — dijo Tiffany mientras que Alex recogía el bolso que había dejado en el piso e iba atrás de ellos.

El cuarto le encantó pero avisó que no podía quedarse demasiado tiempo porque había dejado cerrado su tienda y la necesitaba para ganar plata, ellos le entendían y por eso no se quejaron al respecto, iban a aprovechar todo lo que pudieran la visita, que no por nada era uno de sus parientes favoritos.

* * *

Stanford sabía que en esa casa todos lo estaban viendo cómo el ogro, el malo de la película pero no era así, le estaba ofendiendo que a nadie le importara como les había mentido, que les hubiera dicho que era una persona que no era.

Cuando le habían preguntado si quería ir al hospital con ellos, todas las veces que le habían preguntado, él había dicho que no pero no por ser una persona despreciable, sino porque de hacerlo habría dos Stanford en ese mismo lugar y antes muertos antes de hacerse llamar Stanley, estaba seguro que nada bueno venía de ese nombre y nada de lo que le dijeran le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Había sido lo ofendido que había estado lo que le había evitado prestarle mucha atención a su sobrino, no era algo que le preocupara, tenía otros problemas que tratar en ese momento, cosas mucho más importantes que el hecho de que su hermano se engripara una vez.

Sentir que estaban todos en su contra era un sentimiento más que horrible y estuvo más que feliz cuando los padres de los mellizos se fueran, estaba irrumpiendo en su casa y no tenían por qué estar ahí, claro que antes de irse su sobrino fue a hablarle por una última vez.

Cuando notó que estaba en su laboratorio, se dio vuelta irritado para poder encararlo.

— ¿Vienes a decirme como soy un mal hermano antes de irte a casa? — lo dijo queriendo sonar desafiante no sabiendo que realmente estaba sonando como un idiota, un niño malcriado.

— No, vengo a tratar de entender qué clase de persona eres para que te importe tan poco tu hermano — nunca había entendido la historia y más de una vez había querido saber el otro lado de ella, del que había sufrido que le rompieran la máquina que le ayudaría a cumplir sus sueños, pero al mismo tiempo ese incidente le costó su hermano y a pasar de ser hijo único estuvo siempre seguro que de estar en el lugar de su tío habría hecho cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que su hermano estuviera bien.

— No es que no me importa mi hermano, lo que estoy pidiendo es algo lógico, no estoy pidiendo ninguna locura, solo que me devuelvan lo que es mío; mi nombre, mi casa y no puedo seguir soportando que engañe personas para ganar dinero, no quiero que se hagan cosas deshonestas en mi casa, estoy seguro que tu tampoco querrías — sonrió levemente esperando haber logrado que su sobrino entendiera pero aparentemente no fue así.

— Uno de estos días te vas a arrepentir y no vas a contar con nadie, porque puede que no lo sepas pero la persona que estuvo en el hospital debe de ser la única en esta familia que realmente te quiere, espero que no lo olvides — dicho eso se empezó a ir pero Stanford dijo algo que lo paró.

— Eso es lo que él siempre está diciendo pero no puede ser verdad, una persona que dice eso no va arruinando la vida de las personas, vi en la tele como decían las cosas ilegales que hizo con mi nombre, después de eso estuve más decido que nunca de que no puedo tenerlo cerca mio — su sobrino solamente negó con la cabeza, lo que estaba escuchando era demasiado para él.

— Creo que tuve suerte de no haberte conocido a ti cuando era niño, no creo que me hubieras inspirado a estudiar cómo lo hizo él — Stanford se rio al escuchar eso, era demasiado ridículo.

— ¿Te inspiró una persona que ni si quiera terminó la secundaria? — lo decía con esa sonrisa que su sobrino había aprendido a odiar.

— Me enseñó que me podía divertir y estudiar al mismo tiempo, él trabaja mucho y aun así se la pasa bien, al igual que yo que trabajo y trato de estar con mis hijos, les trato de enseñar que se tiene que querer. Por eso si me entero que tratas de separarlos vendré con una escopeta, el tío Stan me enseñó a disparar y soy bastante bueno — Ford ya cansado de hablar con él se dio vuelta y volvió a trabajar, Alex aprovechó ese momento para irse.

Por su parte Ford esperaba que no se cumpliera lo que Alex había dicho pero estaba demasiado dolido como para perdonarle a Stanley por todo lo que le había hecho.

 **La verdad es que espero que esto llene los huecos que siento haber dejado en el anterior capítulo.**

 **Ahora la parte que más me gusta, responder reviews.**

 **Guest: No planeo dejar de escribir, gracias por los halagos.**

 **Slash Torrance: La verdad es que la escena de Pacifica la saque de algún lado pero no sé de donde, además siendo tan fanática de que todo tenga sentido y coherencia no podía tener a Stan en el hospital mucho tiempo si los costos iban a salir de su bolsillo, de pasar eso iba a escapar por la ventana o algo más ridículo, eso y que no me siento muy cómoda manejándola, espero que eso se me pase pero me costara.**

 **Elly1234: Gracias, espero haya sabido perdonar esos dedazos de las primeras líneas pero creo haberlo corrijido, gracias por tus halagos, la verdad es que empecé a escribir en este sector porque alguien me dijo "No puedes opinar porque no escribes algo de este fandom" me puse las pilas y escribí un one shot.**

 **Si soy de leo, argentina y con un bisabuelo italiano del sur, salto como leche hervida a las provocaciones pero trato de responder de forma inteligente.**

 **Elice Afrodita: Hola preciosa, la verdad es que lo hice enojada con Stanford, eso debió ser lo que te hizo llorar, sinceramente lloro mucho cuando tiene que ver con relaciones entre hermanos, eso me pega fuerte y me sorprende que a vos también.**

 **Puede que haya redención pero no lo haré yo, mi novia Siletek tiene planeado algo pero no seré yo la que la que lo escriba, lástima que tiene demasiadas historias en el tintero.**

 **Quede en claro que no hablo así de bien de ella por ser mi novia.**


End file.
